


The Dragon takes what is rightfully his.

by CorinaLannister



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Incest, No Lube, Painful Sex, Rape, Sibling Incest, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24463231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/CorinaLannister
Summary: Viserys rapes Daenerys before giving he has to give her to Khal Drogo on her 18th Birthday.Read at your own risk.
Relationships: Daenerys Targaryen/Viserys Targaryen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25
Collections: Nonconathon 2020





	The Dragon takes what is rightfully his.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jkl789](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkl789/gifts).



“I am the rightful king! There is nothing you nor anyone else can do to stop me from getting anything I want! Nobody wants to awaken the dragon. ” Daenerys heard her brother say. He was correct, she should be wary of him. He was selling her to Khal Drogo after all, she had just had her eighteenth name day, the age at which was almost too old to be sold. After that she would be free of him. She just had to last until then.  


Daenerys thought that there was nothing he could do as she had to be pure for the Khal but she was wrong. She could not have been more wrong. Daenerys replied “No one wants to awake the dragon, dear brother”.

Her own brother stepped closer to her then in the bathhouse and he circled round her. He was surveying her, making sure she was looking at the required standard. When had had sauntered to stand behind her he pulled the dress from her shoulders, letting it drop to the floor, the fabric pooled around her ankles and then he studied her some more. She was now naked before him. 

"Soon you will be the Khals to do with as he pleases and you will please him. You will submit to his every will but until then you will submit to my will, I will take you before trading you for my army and my throne” Viserys was holding her shoulders and speaking into her ear. 

“I…..” Danerys started but stopped when she saw that her brother was deadly serious. He was not speaking in jest. 

Viserys grew angrier and more vexed as she hesitated. Her response of acquiescing was not quick enough for him. His expression hardened and he strode out the room. Daenerys heaved a sigh in relief and headed towards the bathing area to wash away the ghost of his touch on her shoulders. When she reached the edge of it she sat down on the raised ridge and tested the temperature of the water with her hand. It was a little on the hot side, the water was still steaming. She heard the pounding of footsteps behind her and her breathing rate increased with fear of what was going to happen. Before she could turn round her back exploded in pain. The first blow was unexpected and caused her to almost fall into the water. 

“You have awoken the dragon dear Sister” came Viserys’ angry voice. Each word was spat at her in anger and for every word the whip came down across her back. With each hit the pain got worse. The whip was used with a rage only he could possess. The final blow hit her on the buttocks. By the end of it she lay slumped on the floor now with her arms over the edge of the bathing area. There were a few tears coming from her eyes, they had started to come by the second hit. Even though it pained her it never broke the skin. Viserys wasn’t stupid enough to give her to the Khal with marks over her back. Or anywhere else for that matter. 

There were no further hits and Daenerys thought the assault was over. After a short reprieve she heard the rustling of fabric and then the sound of something hitting the floor. This made her finally turn around. Viserys had shrugged out of his clothes and was looking at her like she was a piece of meat. She looked into her brothers eyes and found there to be no mercy there. 

Viserys had an expression of want on his face “Will you submit to me now or will you be needed another punishment?” He spoke whilst eying where he had discarded the whip onto the ground. 

“I will submit...but won’t the Khal notice if you take me?” Daenerys knew that it was unwise to question her brothers decisions but she wanted to outwit him. Make him pause in his pursuit of her. 

“Oh, you have so much to learn dear Sister, there are so many things that can be done without breaking that precious barrier of yours, I am going to enjoy this very much. I have been wanting to do this for so long and this may be my last chance. For you will soon be someone elses. Perhaps he will let me have you a few times if he tires of you. Even he will not be able to say no to mean when I am the King”. He was palming himself now, semi hard already. Looking her up and down and obviously thinking about fucking her. His strokes were getting faster and faster and his breath getting quicker. Daenerys watched him become hard. He stepped closer to her, bent to her level, let go of his member and grabbed her hips. 

“You will now learn what we can do” he spun her then and manhandled her onto her stomach so that she was no longer facing him. Her stomach was on the edge of the raised ridge of the bathing area. Daenerys felt something hard and warm touch her backside. It was not in the place she thought it would be. She shut her eyes and curled her hands into fists in the bathing water. The sweet burn helping to take her mind off what was happening. Nothing could brace her for what happened next though. Without preamble, he was inside her. She heard him and felt him shudder in pleasure. There was no time for her to get used to the feeling or pain. The pain was the worst pain she had ever felt and she couldn’t help but cry out. This resulted in him moving inside of her. Daenerys couldn’t believe it, he wasn’t in as far as he could be. Tears were running down her face and her neck, she wanted the pain to go away. She wanted the feeling of something foreign inside her body to cease He seemed to go further than she could have thought possible, she felt his balls slap her. Then he moved backward and did it all over again. He was getting more into it and excited, he was pushing down on her back with his hands making her breathing more difficult. Daenerys wanted it to end. 

He cried out some words that Daenerys did not hear as she was too preoccupied with the wetness that was spreading inside of her. Shortly after that the pain lessened somewhat but then was renewed as he pulled out of her. The wetness started leaking out down her thighs. 

“Sister, that is what happens when you do not submit, if you had submitted to me earlier it might not have been as painful. Although, I enjoyed that immensely and I hope to be able to do that again. I will ask Khal Drogo and he will not deny my requests. Now, wash yourself because you are to be presented to him soon”. Daenerys watched on as Viserys picked up her discarded dress and wiped himself on it “When you are Khal Drogo’s property he will enjoy you like this and in many other ways”. He placed his clothes back on like nothing had happened and his parting words were "I need you to be perfect today". 

When he had left the room Daenerys picked herself up off the floor with great difficulty and pulled herself over and into the bathing area. She ended up falling in and submerging herself. Only after she had done that did she truly realise that she never wanted to wake the dragon again and that she would do everything she could to please her future husband Khal Drogo to prevent being humiliated like that again. The Khal may be one man but he could not be worse than her brother...or could he? 


End file.
